The finest muffins in the land
by WIWJ
Summary: A look inside the minds of Josh and Donna during Election Day II. If it Reviews well I'll do one next week too.


A/N all the moments from election day 2 that I can't add to "How We Got Here" but needed to talk about anyway.. its like this **Josh's thoughts... **_Donna's thoughts.. _got it?

* * *

Then the makeup's not working.

**I look like what? Not romantic, Donnatella. Not romantic. **

_Okay so it's my fault you look so tired.. it was guilt.. not criticism. _

**Oh shit.. it's them.. save me. Please.. do the thing.. Donna.**

_Great.. he wants me to do the thing.. that's it? We're sleeping together so I'm back to doing the-._

**Please?**

_Okay fine, damn it._

"It's Leo.."

_He's just started looking at me like he's Josh and I'm Donna again. I don't know if where we are is enough for me to pull him through this. _

_He's trying to read my face, I'm trying to decide what to say. Come one Donna he needs to know.. he needs to hear it from you._

The elevator

**He's going to be fine he's going to be fine he's going to be.. damn it.**

**The music.. damn stupid elevator music. She's too quiet. She's afraid. Why am I not talking to her? Why am I not reaching for her? She's giving me space. Do I want space? **

**He's going to be fine he's going to be fine he's going to be..**

At the window

_He's lost in himself, pressed up against his reflection. He needs space. He needs to know I'm here. He needs me. He's lost. I'm not sure he really hears me. _

_Wow? Shit. Did he just say wow? Come on Josh.. focus. I'm reaching for him, NOW. No more space. He's got to get back. He's got to focus. _

_We need to go.. he ignores me.. mutters about Texas. _

**I need her. I need her. I need her.**

_Time for the voice, the one that lets him know he needs to listen to me. _

**I need her. I need her. I need her.**

_It's in the look he gives me. Now I know._

**Donna I-.**

_I know, Josh. You need me. _

**I can't get through this without-.**

_He needs me to be strong. _

Deep in the heart of Texas

_Okay.. You lost him? Talk about out of practice.. how did you loose track of-?_

_Think Donna. Where would he..? Okay._

Leo's room

**I knew she'd find me. She's lurking in the doorway. Testing me. Seeing how much space I need. She waits for me to say something. I wait until I can speak. **

_Okay. Okay.. stay calm. Stay calm let him do this his way. Reassure him. Redirect him. Remind him. Oh shit... fuck it.. Touch him. He was. So proud Josh. He was._

**Her touch is all it takes. All it will ever take. She is my strength**.

California for Vinick

**It's not over it's not over it's not over.**

_I'm still here. I'll be right over here._

**Okay**

Do we have a winner?

_His arms are up. I'm waiting for him to ask for muffins..._

**I drink from the keg of .. I know those hands.. It's my girl.**

_Finally. There's 'my man. You've come back to me'. _

**'I told you I would.' I swear to you.. I will never let you go.. I will never.. I. Will. Never.**

_'The nights'.. the nights were the worst. Okay.. that's not true.. last night was.._

**God I did it. We did it. I couldn't have done it with out you.. I can't be me without..**

_My man._

Thanks Boss

_He did it. I'm watching him now and he's My Josh. _

**She's there waiting and I'm not going to keep her waiting. I just have something to do first. **

_Leo. His breathing is calm. He's relaxed now. He's saying goodbye. _

Say Goodnight

He walked towards her reaching out and touching her face.

"Wanna go downstairs?" _Say no. _

He shook his head. **Not at all.**

"Tired?" He nodded. _How tired? _"You should go to bed."

He smirked at her tracing his thumbs across her jaw and down her neck to the dips in her clavicle.

"You coming?" **Oh yeah, she's coming. She wants me. Who wouldn't? I'm da man.**

She smiled at him knowingly. _He's making his 'I'm da man face.' _She nods. The smirk increased until it's a full dimpled grin.

"Josh?"

"Donna?" **Please don't tell me you just want to sleep. I mean I want to sleep.. **

** but****Idon't just want to-.**

"Tomorrow, you get muffins." He kissed her. "The finest in the land."

"Coffee?" He raised a hopeful eyebrow.

"Possibly, but don't get your hopes up."


End file.
